Entre le bonheur et le malheur il n'y a qu'un pas
by Mlodie-chan
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, jeune orphelin à qui la chance ne sourit que très peu, quand celle-ci va lui sourire pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, cela se passera dans la manoir Uchiha. SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

**Avant de lire la fiction lisez ceci svp !**

Je tiens à m'excuser si il y a des fautes, mais je l'ai corrigé en pleine soirée et j'étais donc fatiguée, c'était tout voilà, bonne lecture !


	2. Chapter 2

**_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Kishimoto, je les emprunte juste pour des petites histoires de temps à autre._ **

**Tristes Enfances. Chapitre 1.**

* * *

Dans le petite ville de Konoha en ce jour funèbre, deux personnes ont trouvés la mort, heurtés violemment par un conducteur ivre, entré en collision avec leur voiture.

Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha, sont les victimes de cette accident. Laissant derrière eux, un fils de 16 ans et un autre de 6 ans.

Les deux fils sont effondrés suite à la mort de leurs parents, mais Itachi l'aîné, plus mature et responsable que n'importe qui, pris en charge son frère, et

récupéra l'héritage de leurs parents ainsi que l'entreprise Familial Sharingan Com. Une Multinational à son apogée.

Ils n'aura aucun mal à géré le tout, étant plus intelligent et débrouillard que la moyenne.

 **-10 ans plus tard-**

 _-Nii-san. dit un adolescent à l'égard de son frère., il avait un teint aussi pale que celui d'une poupée, une magnifique chevelure couleurs corbeaux, s'accordant parfaitement à deux iris noirs_

 _qu'étaient les siennes, deux bouts de chères rebondies et rosées à soit lui servant de lèvres. Dépassant le mètre 80 et avec une musculature toute à fait désirable,_

 _Sasuke Uchiha était un très beau jeune homme de 16 ans._

 _-Oui Sasuke ? Répondit celui ci, il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux, quoique plus grand et un peu moins dessiné que le cadets, ce qui le différenciateurs, de son frère était les deux cernes_

 _très longues sous ses yeux, qui lui donnaient un charme fou, mais comme son frère il avait des cheveux noir comme la nuit, mais attaché en une petite queue descendant_

 _légèrement le long de sa nuque pale comme la lune._

 _-Il nous faut un nouveau domestique, l'ancien s'est enfui._

 _-Il s'est enfuie ou tu l'as fait fuir ? dit celui-ci septique._

 _-Il n'a pas voulu lécher ma chaussure qui était sale, alors qu'il ny avait pas de mouchoir à proximité et que je devais partir._

 _-Et ?_

 _-Je lai donc puni._

 _-Sasuke...Il faut que tu arrêtes d'être aussi capricieux et sadique._

 _-Je ne le suis pas._

 _-Capricieux ou sadique ?_

 _-Capricieux. Et je ne suis pas sadique non plus, je n'aime juste pas qu'on me désobéisse._

 _-Donc ça fait de toi un capricieux et quelqu'un imbu de lui même._

Le dit Sasuke se renfrogna, ce qui valu un rire léger d'Itachi, mais cet expression ne dura ps longtemps car un Uchiha savait et devait maîtriser ses sentiments,

Sasuke ramette donc bien vite son visage impassible.

 _-Bref, il fut un nouveau domestique._

 _-D'accord, d'accord..._

 _-Bon j'y vais._

 _-Où vas tu ?_

 _-Je vais chez Shikamaru._

 _-Ne rentre pas trop tard, car ce soir je suis à l'entreprise pour une réunion._

 _-Mais c'est le week-end, tu ne te reposes pas ?_

 _-Hélas, non._

Sasuke était un peu triste, depuis que l'entreprise battait son pleins, les moments avec Tachi se fait rare, mais il n'en montra rien et partit chez le dit Shikamaru.

Dans un orphelinat, dans le petit village de Kanoha, un petit garçon au allure d'ange, allait malheureusement en devenir résident, ses parents, Minato Nmikaze et Kushina Uzumaki

venaient de perdre la vie. Un crache aérien avait t-il dit. Ce petit garçon s'appelait Naruto Uzumaki, ses parents, étaient des hommes d'affaires, et partaient donc souvent

en voyage, laissant Naruto, à leur Nounou Tsunade, pendant un cour laps de temps qui ne dépassait pas la semaine, mais lors de leur voyage pour la France, leur avion avait eu

un dysfonctionnement et s'était écrasé, un malheureuse accident, qui fit perdre a un jeune garçon ses deux parents. N'ayant ni frère et sœur, oncle ou tante, personne ne pouver

prendre sa charge, mamie Tsunade comme il aimait l'appelait avait déjà ses propres enfants et n'avait un revenu financier lui permettant une autre bouche à nourrir, bien qu'elle adorait le petit

Naruto, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Ce petit bonhomme, fit emmener dans une chambre, ou y résidait un autre pensionnaire, nommé Iruka, il avait 17 ans. Ses parents avaient été dévoré par un animal s'étant

échappé du Zoo lorsqu'il avait 10 ans, personne ne l'adopta car, il était du genre turbulent et casse cou.

Quand le dénommait Iruka vit le petit Naruto, il fondit sur lui et le pris dans ses bras, il était juste adorable, Iruka n'aimait pas forcement les enfants, mais il avait eu

échos d'un nouvel arrivant tout jeune et de son histoire, aucun doute que c'était Naruto, ne sachant pourquoi, il voulais le protéger et l'aider.

Le temps passa, Iruka et Naruto s'étaient fortement rapproché, ils étaient comme des frères. Mais Malheureusement toute bonne chose à une fin, Iruka allait avoir 18 ans

et ne pouvait rester plus longtemps à l'Orphelinat, c'est pour ça qu'il promis à Naruto qu'il gagnerait de l'argent et viendrait le rechercher pour qu'il vive à deux.

 _ **-1 an et demi plus tard.**_

Naruto avait maintenant 7 ans et demi, et il attendait toujours qu'Iruka vienne le chercher, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'on lui dit, qu'on était venu l'adopter.

Heureux il pensa retrouver son Iruka, mais la réalité fut toute autre, celui qui l'avais adopté était tout bonnement effrayant.

Un visage de serpent, un teint pale, des dents jaunis, ses yeux également, il n'inspirait que peur et méfiance au jeune Naruto.

Quant celui-ci se pencha pour lui dire son nom, Naruto eu peur mais ne dit rien.

 _ **-** Enchanté mon mignon petit Na-ru-to, je suis Orochimaru, je vais prendre bien soit de toi. Dit-il un sourire fou peint sur le visage._

 _ **-Quelque temps plus tard**_

Cela faisait 1 mois que Naruto était ici, et tout se passait pour le mieux, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, Orochimaru était gentil, et il n'avait pas de mauvaise intention, ça c'est ce que pensais

naïvement le jeune Naruto. Orochimaru lui avait dit que ses fils des jumeaux, allait venir vivre avec eux, ils avaient deux de plus que le petit Naruto et étaient jumeaux.

Sakon et Ukon qu'ils s'appelaient.

Naruto étaient heureux de savoir qu'il allait avoir des frères. Mais ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça, depuis que les frères étaient la, rien n'allait plus,

même dans ses rêves le jeunes Naruto voyait ses deux visages aux teints pales, aux yeux noires et aux cheveux gris si semblable, depuis qu'ils étaient la, ils s'amusaient

à faire des "expériences" en tout genre sur le jeune Naruto, des fois ils allaient jusqu'à le brutalisait, sous les rires moquer d'Orochimaru. Cela dura quelques années,

Naruto s'était disons habitué, mais le problème, c'est que les deux jumeaux étaient plus vieux que Naruto de deux ans, ils en avaient 15 et étaient en pleine puberté,

ne cachant aucunement leurs homosexualité, ils commencèrent à allé plus loin avec le jeune Naruto qui bien qu'il n'avait que 14 ans était tout bonnement magnifique

avec ses cheveux blonds soyeux, deux grandes billes bleus lui servants d'œils, une petite bouche pulpeuse et rosé, et suite aux diverses expériences menait par

les frères trois petites cicatrices ornaient chacune de ses joues, le faisant ressemblé à un petit chaton adorable, du à sa petite taille et à son corps fin. Tous

ce mélange le rendait délicieux aux yeux des frères, mais pas seulement au leurs.

 **-2 ansplus tard**

Ils commencèrent à le tripoter, avec insistances, pendant deux ans, pendant deux longues années, il avait enduré leurs attouchement, mis ce qui se passa aujourd'hui fit prendre une décision à Naruto,

Du haut de ses 16 ans, il allait quitter cette maudite maison et se débrouiller comme il peut en cherchant du travail, après tout il avait été à l'école et n'était pas si bête ça ne devrait pas bien être difficile.

Ce qui dit prendre cette décision à Naruto est que ce jour la, les deux frères avaient essayé d'aller plus loin que les attouchements, en vain, car bien que moi forts qu'eux, Naruto avait réussi à s'enfuir de cette maison.

 **FLASHBACK:**

Naruto était dans son lit, le tête dans son oreiller, il se reposait comme à son habitude quand il n'avait pas école, mas ce qu'il ne savait pas, et qu'il n'entendis pas, trop occupé à somnolé, c'est des pas se rapprochant de sa chambre et ouvrant la porte, pour tomber sur un Naruto, allongé en position de faiblesse. Les deux frères saisirent l'occasion et sautèrent sur Naruto, le maintenant contre le matelas.

Sakon retourna Naruto, le mettant sur le dos, il était effrayé et ce visage bien que pathétique aux yeux d'une autre personne, parut adorables aux yeux des deux jumeaux fous.

 _-Hummm..Naruto tu es magnifique._

 _-Continues d'avoir peur c'est excitant._

Pour appuyer ses dires, Ukon fit sentir la bosse présente dans son pantalon à Naruto qui se mit à paniqué et à se débattre comme il pouvait, mais deux contre un c'était peine perdu.

Surtout que les deux frères voyant leur jouet se débattre, lui donnèrent des coups pour le calmer. Naruto ne bougeant plus, les deux frères le croyait calmé, léchèrent prises

pour se déshabiller, mais Naruto les avaient dupé, et avait réussi à s'enfuir.

 **FIN FLASKBACK.**

Il courrait dans les rues comme un fou, regardant à tous vas dans toute les directions apeuré, il n'avait apporté aucune affaire avec lui, mais il n'irai pas en cherché, il préférait mourir que de retourner la bas.

Une fois qu'il s'estima assez loin et donc hors de danger, il prit le temps de s'asseoir au pied d'un immense mur au à quelques mètres de la on pouvait lire "Manoir Uchiha",

n'y prêtant pas la moindre attention, trop perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas un homme magnifique devant lui, il devais avoir la vingtaine grand, aux cheveux et yeux noires,

juste sublime.

Itachi fut surpris de trouvé quelqu'un devant le manoir à cette heure, il était 16h Sasuke était partis depuis 2 heures, ça ne pouvait pas être l'un de ses amis, et si Sasuke avait eu

un ami aussi mignon, il s'en souviendrait. Il posa donc une question anodine pour certains, mais qui était une question miracle pour un autre.

-Vous êtes ici pour le travail de domestique ?

Naruto ne réfléchit pas deux secondes et hocha la tête, la chance lui souriait enfin !

 _ **Fin ! Bisous. ^3^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Kishimoto, je les emprunte juste pour des petites histoires de temps à autre._ **

**Nouvelle vie. Chapitre 2.**

 _ **Précédemment :**_

 _ **Itachi fut surpris de trouvé quelqu'un devant le manoir à cette heure, il était 16h Sasuke était partis depuis 2 heures, ça ne pouvait pas être l'un de ses amis, et si Sasuke avait eu**_

 _ **un ami aussi mignon, il s'en souviendrait. Il posa donc une question anodine pour certains, mais qui était une question miracle pour un autre.**_

 _ **-Vous êtes ici pour le travail de domestique ?**_

 _ **Naruto ne réfléchit pas deux secondes et hocha la tête, la chance lui souriait enfin !**_

Itachi, prenant Naruto pour le candidat au poste de domestique, l'invita aimablement à entré, pour prendre un café et posé quelque question à ce jeune homme pour voir

si il rentrait dans leurs critères, et donc pourrait être embûche.

Mais la question n'était même pas à se posé.

Sasuke ayant fait fuir tout les employés et candidats potentiels à chaque fois, la réputation es Uchiha par rapport à leurs domestique était toute faite, si bien que même si toute monde

les respectés, aucun n'osait postulé.

Don on peut dire que ce jeune garçon voulant travaillé pour eux était un cadeau du ciel.

Ils arrivèrent tout les deux dans le salon, Itachi dit à Naruto de prendre place sur le sofa et lui proposa un café ou quelque chose à boire.

Il revient un café noir pour lui et un jus d'orange pour Naruto est commença son petit Interrogatoire.

 _-Bien. dit Itachi Pour commencer, comment vous appelez vous ?_

 _-Oh bien sûr pardon, les presentations, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, enchanté._

 _-Moi de même, je suis Itachi Uchiha. Quel age avez vous monsieur Uzumaki ?_

Effectivement, Naruto avait l'air bien jeune pour pouvoir ou vouloir travaillé, il de avait avoir toute au plus l'âge de Sasuke.

 _-J'ai 16 ans._

Je m'en doutais.

 _-Vous êtes jeune, pourquoi vouloir travaillé maintenant ?_

à cette remarque le visage de Naruto blêmit, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'expliquer ce qui lui arrivait, mais comme une chance comme celle la ne se présente pas deux fois

il allait faire un exception.

 _-J'ai comment dire...Fuis ma "famille"..._

Itachi était étonné bien qu'il ne le montrer pas.

 _-Pourquoi donc ? Si c'est pour des raisons idiotes je ne vous prendrais pas comme employé potentiel._

Itachi était sérieux, ça pouvait aller loin cette histoire, le passé du gamin ne devait pas être bien grave, il le renverrait chez lui gentiment.

Naruto commença son récit sous l'oreille attentif d'Itachi.

 _-Mes parents sont morts l'osque j'avais 6 ans. Je me suis donc retrouvé en Orphelinat, j'avais un compagnon de chambre très gentil, ayant atteint la majorité, il m'avait promis de venir_

 _me chercher une fois qu'il aurait mis de l'argent de côté. Mais malheureusement quelqu'un le fit avant lui, il s'appelle Orochimaru, le premier mois out se passait bien il était_

 _gentil et avenant, et étant très naïf, je commençai à me plaire dans cette endroit, mais ça c'était avant que ses fils arrivent deux jumeaux Akon et Sakon, à leurs arrivé_

 _tout bascula, ils commencèrent pour je ne sais quelles raisons faire des expérience sur moi qui m'ont valut d'ailleurs ces petites cicatrices sur mes joues,il me frappaient également_

 _sous l'œil moqueur et appréciateur d'Orochimaru._

 _Les jumeaux étaient plus vieux que moi de deux ans et ils atteignirent leurs pubertés... Itachi voyait bien que Naruto avait du mal sur ce passage._

 _Et comment dire leurs intérêts pour moi changea, à la place d'être brutalisé, j'étais tripoté...Ce n'est bien sur jamais allé plus loin que ça jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

 _Ils sont essayaient de me violé._

Itachi se tut un moment, il avait fais fausse route le passé de ce Naruto n'était pas tout rose...

 _-Pourquoi ne pas en parlé à cet Orochimaru ?_

 _-Car lui aussi me tripotais._

Horrible pensa Itachi.

 _-Et les services sociaux ?_

 _-Je ne sais pour quelles raisons, ils ne passaient jamais. Je vous en supplie embouché moi, je ne veux pas y retourner, s'il vous plaît vous n'avez même pas besoin de_

 _me payer, juste à me lisser rester ici même dans un placard je m'en fiche, je ferais tout le ménage, la cuisine, le moindre de vos ordres tout !_

 _Mais s'il vous plaît laissez moi rester._

Itachi hésita, il ne pouvait pas renvoyer ce gosse, ce serait monstrueux de sa part et ce Naruto avait également perdu ses parents comme lui, ce qui lui fit prendre sa décision.

 _-Je suis d'accord vous êtes embouché. Pour ce qui est du logement les domestiques résidaient tous ici donc pas de problème, et bien sûr vous serez payé._

 _-Merci beaucoup vraiment ! Dit Naruto les larmes aux yeux en attrapant la main d'Itachi pour la_ secouer de toute ses forces en guise de gratitude.

C'est à ce moment la qu'un certains brun ténébreux décida de faire son entrer.

 _-Alors de ce que j'ai entendu le problème est réglé Tachi ?_

 _-Oui Sasuke, voici Naruto le nouveau domestique._

Naruto se retourna sur le dit Sasuke et restait bouche bée, devant lui se tenait un magnifique brun à la peau pale, aux cheveux et yeux noirs corbeaux, au visage fin

mais également masculin, il était grand, il était juste magnifique.

 _-Enchanté je suis Naruto Uzumaki, prenez soin de moi s'il vous plaît. dit-il avec une courbette._

De son côté Sasuke avait bien remarqué l'émerveillement dans le regard du petit Naruto lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Mais bien qu'il ne le montrait pas n'en menait pas large non plus,

Sasuke n'avait jamais vu ça, l'être qui se tenait devant lui ressemblait tout bonnement à un ange, sa petite taille et son corps fin, lui donnait un air fragile, ses

magnifique cheveux blonds ressemblait un champs de blé fraîchement poussé, ses yeux d'un bleus magnifiques qui le scrutaient de tout son long, ainsi que 3 petites cicatrices sur chaque joues lui donnant un air félin, tout bonnement divin se dit le jeune brun.

Ce Naruto rentrait dans tout ses critères, c'était le genre de personne, que Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir malmener, pas méchamment non, mais disons un peu sadiquement.

 _-Prendre soin de toi ? C'est ce que je compte faire. Dit-il pleins de sous entendues bien que Naruto ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué lui, vu le sourire innocent qu'il affiche_

 _-Merci beaucoup. dit ce denier avant de pouvoir rajouter quoi que soit, coupé par un Itachi ayant un question le turlupinant._

 _-Naruto pour les études ?_

 _-Je devais passé en première cette année, mais ce n'est pas grave._

 _Sasuke intervint._

 _-Sisi ça l'est, tu viendras au lycée avec moi, comme ça la bas aussi je pourrais prendre soins de toi._

 _-Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup Sasuke-kun. dit-il avec un sourire rayonnent._

 _Sasuke était fou, Naruto allait le rendre dingue, a lui sourire si innocemment._

 _-Bien Naruto je vais te montrer ta chambre, suis moi._

Naruto suivit Itachi, ce dernier arrivait à la hauteur de Sasuke lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que le blond ne pu entendre.

 _-Cette fois ne le fais pas fuir._

Mais Sasuke ne pensait même pas à cela, ce Naruto était une perle et il comptait bien le garder pour lui.

Naruto après avoir traversé un couloir, arriva devant 8 portes, Itachi les désigna comme les salles de bains, la chambre de Sasuke, la sienne et son bureau.

Naruto fut étonné de voir qu'il avait sa propre salle de bain.

Itachi lui désigna une porte en face de celle de Sasuke comme sa chambre, il entra à l'intérieur, et fut subjugué par la décoration.

Les murs étaient nacrés, sur un planché en bois claires, un magnifique lit était situé au centre de la pièce collé contre un mur, une fénêtre assez imposante éclairés une armoire

en bois ou en l'ouvrant Naruto fut étonné de trouvé des affaires, qui comme par miracle était sa taille.

Itachi prit la parole en voyant Naruto détailler les vêtements.

 _-Des vêtement des conquêtes de Sasuke, il n'est pas disons posé comme gars, il enchaîne les coups d'un soir._

Naruto ne répondit qu'un "OOh" Il s'en doutait un peu, un homme comme Sasuke ne pouvait se contenter du minimum.

 _-Bon Naruto je te laisse, j'ai du travail, tu verras pour tes horaires et tes tâches avec Sasuke car tu seras plus à son service qu'au miens étant souvent absent._

 _-Bien, encore merci Itachi-sama._

Itachi n'apprécia pas le "sama"

 _-Juste Itachi s'il te plaît dit-il avant de quitté la pièce._

Cela devait faire 10 minutes que Naruto s'était allongé dans le lit et rêvassé, il se décida donc à descendre pour aller parler à Sasuke de son travail arrivant.

 _ **Fin ! Bisous. ^3^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Kishimoto, je les emprunte juste pour des petites histoires de temps à autre._ **

**Commencement. Chapitre 3.**

 _ **Précédemment :**_

 _ **Cela devait faire 10 minutes que Naruto s'était allongé dans le lit et rêvassé, il se décida donc à descendre pour aller parler à Sasuke de son travail arrivant.**_

Naruto descendait les escaliers de l'immense manoir Uchiha, à la recherche de Sasuke, qu'il retrouva dans le salon, assit sur un grand canapé noir en cuire et ou il

regardait d'un œil la télé, plus occupé à envoyé des messages sur son smartphone.

Naruto se déplaça devant Sasuke, quand celui l'aperçût, il leva les yeux de son mobile et regarda attentivement Naruto, ce dernier se sentant écouté prit la parole.

 _-Sasuke-kun, euh pour mon travail entant que domestique, que dois-je faire ?_

Le dit Sasuke eu un rictus, oui pas un sourire car un Uchiha savait maîtrisé ses émotions.

 _-C'est simple, tu vas être à mes ordres._

Naruto parut étonné.

 _-Oui, mais je dois aussi m'occuper de la maison non ?_

 _-Oui bien-sûr. Mais ta priorité est de m'obéir._

 _-Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'Itachi-Sam...qu'Itachi m'a dit, Sasuke-kun !_

 _-Peut être mais Itachi n'est pas la donc c'est moi qui décide, ce que je dis tu le fais et si tu refuses, tu seras renvoyé._

A cette dernière remarque, Naruto du se rendre à l'évidence, si il ne faisait pas comme il lui disait, il devrait rechercher du travail et un logement ce qui est impossible

et devrait donc retourné chez Orochimru.

Qu'il se soit retrouver devant le manoir Uchiha et qu'ils recherchaient un domestique est une chance qu'il ne peut gâcher.

 _-Bien Sasuke-Kun._

 _-On va voir si tu as compris, dorénavant n'emploie plus le "Kun" juste Sasuke._

 _-D'accord Sasuke._

 _-Bien, très bien. Donc je veux que tout mes ordres soit exécute, peu importe l'heure, le jour ou le moment, donc on va échanger nos E-mail._

 _-Euh...Je n'ai pas de téléphone. Dit Naruto gêné._

 _-Tss. Inutile vraiment. Sasuke avait un peu envie de le malmener, il avait plusieurs téléphone dont ils ne servaient plus avec Itachi, mais ils étaient au dessus de l'armoire_

 _et vu la petite taille de Naruto quasi impossible a atteindre pour lui. Sasuke eu intérieurement un rire mauvais._

 _\- Ce n'est pas un problème, regarde au dessus de l'armoire, il_

 _y a une boite avec des téléphones prends la et choisissant un._

 _-Merci. Répondit Naruto en s'exécutant._

 _-Oh, mais de rien._

 _Sasuke était hilare devant la scène, cela faisait bien deux minutes que le petit ange essayait de s'agrandir pour les attraper en vain._

 _Mais un détail vain perturbé Sasuke dans sa moquerie, en effet, Naruto en n'essayant de s'étirer au maximum, avait légèrement relevé son maillot qui donnait un vu magnifique_

 _sur ses flans à Sasuke, qui ne pu s'empêcher de les regarder avec un certains désir._

 _Sasuke omni ce détail et se décida à aidé Naruto, commençant toute aussi légèrement à se lasser du Spectacle._

 _Il attrapa la boite et lâcha un "Inutile" qui fit mal au cœur au pauvre Naruto._

 _Naruto se dirigea vers la boite, les joues rougies, les cheveux en bataille, et la respiration saccadé du à son précédent effort, et il n'avait aucunement_

 _conscience de la vision qu'il dégageais a Sasuke, qui se trouva excité au vu de celle ci, mais qui encore une fois n'en montra rien._

 _Naruto ouvrit la boite, et choisis un téléphone._

 _Sasuke lui donna une carte sim et ils échangèrent leurs E-mils._

 _-Des que je t'envoie un message tu réponds et tu exécute si c'est un ordre. Compris ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Pour ce qui est de l'école tu viendra dans mon lycée, Itachi à du t'inscrire toute à l'heure, donc demain tu viens en cours avec moi, et que se soit à l'école ou a la maison tu_

 _exécutes tout se que je dis._

 _-D'accord, mais cela prend du temps pour intégrer une école non ?_

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, les Uchiha sont connus et respectés, ça ne posera aucun problème._

 _-Je vois._

 _-Je vais te donner ton première ordre. Je veux que tu ailles me faire couler un bain, que tant que je me lave tu me prépares manger et que tout soit prêt quand je sors de celui-ci_

 _compris ?_

 _-Bien sûr._

Ce n'est pas très difficile ça va. Pensa naïvement Naruto. Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain personnelle de Sasuke indiqué plutôt par Itachi.

Sasuke venait de sortir de son bain, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ne fut pas étonné quand il vit effectivement que son cher domestique avait respecté tout ses ordres.

Sasuke s'assit sur un des tabourets du bar centrale de la cuisine devant son assiette de pâtes fumantes.

Sasuke adorait les pâtes, mais il voulait l'embêter un petit peu.

-Qu'est ce que s'est que ça ? dit-il en désignant l'assiette.

-Des pâtes. répondis Naruto.

-Je ne veux pas manger que des pâtes je veux de la sauce avec. Fais moi de la sauce carbonnara.

-Bien. Dit Naruto penaud.

La sauce prête il la déversa sur les pâtes.

Sasuke mangea en silence, pendant que Naruto faisait la vaisselle, un tupperware de côté pour lui toute à l'heure.

Sasuke ayant finit, sortis de table sans un merci pour Naruto et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il était 20h30.

Naruto était profondément endormie quand il fut réveille par son téléphone lui indiquant qu'il avait eu un message.

 **de: Sasuke**

 **à : Naruto**

 **Objet: Viens.**

J'ai mal au dos viens me faire un massage.

Se rappelant des dires de Sasuke, c'est d'un pas lourd qu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre por lui prodiguer son massage.

Il toqua à la porte et entendit un "Entrez"

-Tu commences maintenant, fais ça bien ou tu le regrettera.

Sasuke allongeait dans son lit ne fit aucun mouvement pour aider Naruto qui n'arrivait pas à atteindre l'autre côté de son dos.

-Je n'ai pas qu'un côté de dos tu sais. dis Sasuke agacé de ne plus sentir les petites mains fébriles sur son dos.

-Je n'arrive pas a atteindre l'autre coté désolé.

c'est d'une voix exaspéré que Sasuke lui dit le plus naturellement du monde:

-Assis toi a califourchon sur mon bas de dos, baka.

Naruto bien que surpris s'exécuta et continua donc son massage que Sasuke bien qu'il ne le dit pas le trouva plus qu'agréable, et de sentir le postérieur du petit blond

sur son corps faisait naître en lui une sensation étrange que Sasuke ne connaissait pas.

c'est vers es alentours de 3h00 que Sasuke mis enfin fin au massage.

-C'est bon tu peux y aller, demain soit prêt pour 7h40, je veux que mon dejeuner soit prêt pour 8h00, on decolle à 8h15, les crours commence à 8h30.

-Bien, bonne nuit. dit-il en quittant le chambre.

-Hn. fut la seule réponse distingué.

Naruto se dit que ça n'allait peut être pas être si facile finalement, mais se rassura en se disant que c'était toujours mieux que d'être chez se tordu d'Orochimaru, qui devait

bien s'en moquer de sa disparition.

Ce fut le cas, Orochimaru se fichai de la disparition de Naruto, Mais pas les deux frères ça non. Ils éprouvaient un amour malsain pour Naruto, et ils comptaient bien

retrouver et récupérer LEUR jouet.

 _ **Fin ! Bisous. ^3^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Kishimoto, je les emprunte juste pour des petites histoires de temps à autre._ **

**Amis. Chapitre 4.**

 _ **Précédemment :**_

 _ **-C'est bon tu peux y aller, demain soit prêt pour 7h40, je veux que mon dejeuner soit prêt pour 8h00, on decolle à 8h15, les crours commence à 8h30.**_

 _ **-Bien, bonne nuit. dit-il en quittant le chambre.**_

 _ **-Hn. fut la seule réponse distingué.**_

 _ **Naruto se dit que ça n'allait peut être pas être si facile finalement, mais se rassura en se disant que c'était toujours mieux que d'être chez se tordu d'Orochimaru, qui devait**_

 _ **bien s'en moquer de sa disparition.**_

 _ **Ce fut le cas, Orochimaru se fichai de la disparition de Naruto, Mais pas les deux frères ça non. Ils éprouvaient un amour malsain pour Naruto, et ils comptaient bien**_

 _ **retrouver et récupérer LEUR jouet.**_

 _ **-7h00 le lendemain matin-**_

Beeeeep beeeeeeep.

Le réveille se tut, une petite main fine, venue s'abattre dessus sans aucune delicatesse.

L'adolescent se leva, et c'est d'un pas lourd qu'il alla se préparé.

Il fonça dans sa salle de bain personnelle, n'oubliant pas son uniforme qui est conforme au règlement du lycée.

Il entra sous la douche, les gouttelettes d'eaux glissant sur sa peau, entre les tétons, pour finir son chemin sur son aine, ce que se jeune blond ne savait pas, c'est qu'un brun

voulant l'embêter, était passé par la et avait oublié toute idée de blague à la vu qui s'offrait à lui.

Après s'être délecté de cette vision, Sasuke sentant son membre tendue, ce qui d'ailleurs ne lui était jamais arrivé à la vue de quelqu'un qui se lave, pris son mal en patience

et partit de son côté réglé son petit problème.

 _ **-7h30-**_

Naruto était en bas propre comme un sous neuf, l'uniforme du lycée lui allant à ravir et le redant encore pus mignon, s'activa à préparé le déjeuner de Sasuke comme celui-ci lui avait

demandé.

Il lui servit un café avec toi gouttes de laits et un sucre, deux tartines à la confiture, et une orange épluché.

Comment savait-il se que Sasuke prenait ? C'est simple, leur alimentation était noté en grand sur un tableau pour les divers domestiques qui avaient séjourner ici.

Naruto eu vite finit le déjeuner de Sasuke, il engloutit donc le siens et si mit à faire la vaisselle il était déjà 7h55 Sasuke n'allait pas tarder.

Il arriva et s'installa s'étant déjà remis de ses émotions précédentes.

 _ **-8h15-**_

Sasuke sorti de la maison suivit par Naruto, une voiture noir les attendant.

Naruto pensait partir à pied et laissé Sasuke seul, mais celui-ci en décida autrement.

 _-Que fais-tu Naruto ?_

 _-Bah je pers à pied tu ne veux peut être pas qu'on te voit dans la même voiture que ton domestique si ?_

 _-Personne ne dira rien tu viens avec moi, j'ai plusieurs instruction à te donner donc monte._

ils montèrent et le chauffeur démarra.

 _-Bien. Premièrement, au lycée, comme à la maison tu fais tout ce que je dis, peu importe avec qui tu es et ce que tu fais._

Sasuke lui avait déjà dit mais Naruto ne dit rien et acquiesça.

 _-Tu seras dans la même classe que moi, si tu n'exécutes pas mes ordres, tu seras réprimandés._

 _-D'accord Sasuke._

Ils arrivèrent devant le lycée, tout deux descendirent de la voiture, Sasuke premier suivit de Naruto.

Ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés, Sasuke indiquant à Naruto ou était le bureau du principal pour ces cours et son emploi du

Sasuke entra en classe, sous les regards désireux de son fan club. Pathétique pensa-t-il. Ils y avaient beaucoup de filles et quelques garçons, car Uchiha ne se cacher d'être bi.

La prof entra dans la salle, madame Kurenai indiqua aux élèves qu'un nouvel arrivant était la.

Deux petits coups timides à la porte retentirent signe de son arrivée.

Sasuke n'aimait pas vraiment les regards de certains de ses camarades qui se posait sur SON domestique.

- _Bonjour, je suis Naruto Uzumaki, enchanté._

 _-Bonjour Naruto, je suis madame Kurenai prof d'anglais, tu peux aller t'asseoir ou tu veux ce ne sont pas les places qui manque._

C'est sous des regards désireux ou curieux à la vue du petit blond qu'il alla s'asseoir, à côté d'un brun assez grand, des cheveux bruns également mais ce qui faisait toute

la différence c'est ces deux triangles rouges sur chacune de ses joues.

 _-Yo, moi c'est Kiba, ça va ?_

La première chose que se dit Naruto sur ce Kiba c'est qu'il avait l'air très sympathique.

 _-Salut, Naruto, oui ça va et toi ?_

 _-Super, dis comme tu connais personne, tu voudrais manger avec mes potes et moi ce midi ?_

Ce Kiba était définitivement adorable.

 _-Avec plaisir, merci._

Kiba lui lança un sourire radieux.

 _ **-12h00-**_

C'était la pause déjeuner, Naruto était étonné que Sasuke ne lui ai donné aucun ordre.

 _-Mes amis ne vont pas tarder Naruto. dit Kiba._

En effet ils ne tardèrent pas, ils étaient la à côté de Kiba, à regardé Naruto comme un être venu d'ailleurs.

 _-Je suis Naruto Uzumaki bonjour._

 _-Salut, dissent-ils pour la plupart en même temps._

 _-Alors Naruto, je te présente, Shoji, il me montra un ado en surpoids avec d'étranges cercles sur les joues. Ino, ce fut le tour d'un blonde ou une mèche lui cachait son magnifique_

 _œil bleu. Ensuite voici Sakura, il me montra une jolie fille aux yeux verts et aux cheveux roses magnifiques. Et enfin Gaara, sa sœur et son frère sont en terminal._

 _Ce Gaara était très beau, des cheveux rouges magnifiques, des yeux d'un bleus étonnamment claires, grand et assez musclé. Il était certes beau, mais pas au point de Sasuke_

 _pensa Naruto ayant eu un coup de cœur pour se dernier. Ce Gaara le regardait avec une tendresse infini dans les yeux que Naruto ne comprit pourquoi._

Naruto avait préparé deux bentos, un pour Sasuke et un pour lui même, il picora dans son bento quand il fut interrompu par un Sasuke.

 _-Naruto, j'ai soif, va me chercher un jus d'orange._

Naruto s'exécuta sous le regards heberluhé de ses "amis" et sous le regard jaloux du fan club de Sasuke que ce dernier est eu un peu d'attention sur sa personne ordre ou pas.

Ce que Sasuke venait de faire ne plaisait visiblement pas à Gaara vu le regard haineux qu'il lui lança, Sasuke le regarda d'un air hautain et partie ce ressaisir avec ses potes

Shikamaru un mec coiffé en ananas, flemmard mais très intelligent et Sai un mec qui ressemblait à Sasuke quoi que légèrement moins beau et affichant toujours un sourire hypocrite.

Naruto revint avec son jus d'orange, il lui déposa sur la able sas un merci de ce dernier, de retours auprès de ses camarades les questions fusèrent.

-Pourquoi tu as été cherchait se jus d'orange ? demanda Kiba

 _-Oui pourquoi tu n'es pas son chien. Enchérit Sakura outrée._

 _-Pourquoi t'adresse t-il la parole ? dit-Ino jalousement car folle de son Sasuke._

 _-Et surtout pourquoi l'as tu exécuté ? demanda Gaara en colère._

 _-Voyez vous, je travail chez Sasuke entant que domestique pour raison personnelleet je dois exécuter le moindre de ses ordres, a la maison ou à l'école._

 _-Humm je vois. dit Kiba septique_

 _-Mais il pourrait te laisser tranquille à l'école nan ? demanda Sakura Pourquoi ici aussi fait-il ça ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas grave_- il fut coupé par un Sasuke de retour lui demandant cette fois ci un coca-cola car il avait soif, Naruto allait se lever quand Gaara le_

 _à sa place._

 _-Naruto n'est pas ton chien Sasuke, tu as des jambes tu y vas toi même. Gaara avait été très froid en prononçant sa phrase._

Quant à Naruto il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gaara était aussi gentil et attentionné avec lui, ce qui bien sur n'échappa pas à Sasuke et que c'est pour ça qu'il faisait que

lui donner des ordres.

 _-Naruto vas-y. insista Sasuke._

Naruto allait se lever quant il fut intercepté par la main de Gaara sur son bras.

 _-Non tu restes Naruto._

Naruto était partagé entre rester ou y aller, mais ce que dit Sasuke le fit mettre en suspend son dilemme.

 _-Très bien, n'y vas pas Naruto. dit-il en partant non-chalant, mis au fond de lui il insulter Gaara de tout les nom de retenir son Naruto comme ça et de le coller et d'être aussi proche._

 _-Merci Gaara, mais pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demanda Naruto gêné._

 _-Vois-tu Naruto j'avais une petite sœur nommée Taki, elle te ressemblant beaucoup, elle...Elle est morte d'un cancer, et tu me fais beaucoup pensé à elle._

Naruto comprenait enfin pourquoi i l le couvait et le regardait attendri ainsi.

 _-Je comprends._

La conversation allait de bon train, mis Naruto fut distrait par un message reçu se qui l'étonna puisqu'il n'avait le numéro que de Sasuke.

De Sasuke

à : Naruto

objet : représailles.

Tu as refusé l'un de mes ordres attend toi à être puni.

Sasuke avait bien envoyé se message pour l'ordre « refusée » de Naruto mais il serait également puni pour une autre raison au cheveux rouge.

Naruto eu une sueur froide à ce message.

Mais il fut sortis de sa torpeur par Gaara, Kiba et Sakura qu'ils leurs demandèrent son numéro le voyant sur son téléphone, il le donna donc volonté.

 _ **-17h30-fin des cours.**_

Les cours venaient de se terminer, Naruto sortit du lycée après Sasuke et vu la voiture noir de se matin garé devant, il devait sûrement l'attendre, il monta et ne fut surpris de retrouvé

un Sasuke qui avait l'air énervé à l'arrière.

Le trajet était silencieux on entendait juste les tic tic de Naruto qui répondait à ses messages ce qui agaçait Sasuke, que l'intention du blond soit autre part que sur lui.

Naruto se rappela soudainement le message de Sasuke, et d'un coup le chemin vers la maison se faisait moins long.

 _ **Fin ! Bisous. ^3^**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Kishimoto, je les emprunte juste pour des petites histoires de temps à autre._ **

**PUNITION ET REVELATION. CHAPITRE 5**

 **Précédemment :**

 _ **Le trajet était silencieux on entendait juste les tic tic de Naruto qui répondait à ses messages ce qui agaçait Sasuke, que l'intention du blond soit autre part que sur lui.**_

 _ **Naruto se rappela soudainement le message de Sasuke, et d'un coup le chemin vers la maison se faisait moins long.**_

Naruto appréhendait grandement l'arrivé à la demeure Uchiha, surtout que son stresses ne faisait qu'augmenter au vu du visage contracté par la colère de Sasuke,

encore 5 minutes se dit Naruto, 5 minutes et nous serons arrivés...

Pendant ces 5 minutes, Sasuke ne s'était pas du tout détendu au plus grand malheur de Naruto, qui le regardais du coin de l'œil en espérant un changement au niveau de ce visage froid.

Eh voila, Naruto sentit une boule se formait dans son ventre quand ils passèrent le seuils de porte d'entrée, ni une ni Sasuke se retourna vers Naruto la mâchoire

contracté.

 _-Tu n'as pas oublié mon petit massage Na-ru-to ?Dit Sasuke d'un ton froid en faisant bien attention à détacher chaque syllabes de son prénom pour l'intimider._

Naruto ne répondit pas, il hocha simplement de la tête.

- _Bien. Declara Sas'ke Avant de te punir, je voudrai savoir de quel droit tu refuses mes ordres._

Naruto déglutit.

 _-Je ne comptais pas désobéir, je contais y aller, mais c'est Gaara qui m'en a empêche !_

 _-En parlant de lui, pourquoi en es-tu aussi proche ? Sasuke crache cette phrase avec énormément d'agacement._

Naruto ne comprenais pas, en quoi le fait qu'il soit proche de Gaara avait affaire avec cette histoire de refus ?..

 _-Sans vouloir paraître arrogant, je ne vois ps ce que cela viens faire dans la conversation..._

A cette remarque, Naruto vit que la mâchoire de Sasuke se contracta encore plus.

Et sans que Naruto s'en rende compte, il se retrouva collé au mur, les mains de Sasuke de part et d'autre de son visage.

 _-Répond moi simplement. le ton employé était sans appel, Naruto optempera donc._

 _-Gaa..Gaara m'a it que je lui faisais penser à sa petite sœur décédée et que pour une raison x ou y il sentait le besoins de me protéger..._

Sasuke retira ses mains.

 _-Je vois... La macho ire de Sasuke se décontracta légèrement._

 _-Je n'ai pas oublié que tu as refusé mes ordres, même indirectement, donc tu seras quand même punie._

Sasuke eu un rictus mauvais, se qui fit se tendre Naruto.

 _-Ce soir tu viens dans ma chambre, jusqu'à demain, tu me feras un massage et tout ce que je désire voila ta punition._

Naruto se détendit il se dit que finalement ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude, Mais il avait l'air d'avoir oubliai le "tout ce que je désire"...

* * *

Sasuke était content bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, cela faisait deux heures que Naruto était arrivé dans sa chambre et qu'il le massait et tout le tralala, Sasuke se perdit

dans ses pensées et repensa a la magnifique vu qui s'était offerte à lui lorsqu'il avait vu Naruto sous la douche...Il sentit une légère bosse se formait au niveau de son entre-jambe,

Il allait dire à Naruto de partir, mais il se rappela que Naruto était l'objet convoité et qu'il était la cause de son "Problème"... A lui d'y remédier non ?

 _-Naruto ?L'interpella Sasuke._

Naruto se stoppa

 _-Oui Sasuke ?_

 _-Viens ici. Sasuke s'assit dans on lit en voyant Naruto se redressait et se mettre a son niveau, il pointa du doigt sa virilité que Naruto regarda et ses yeux s'arrondir_

 _en voyant le renflement dans le jogging de Sasuke._

-Oh. fut tout ce que dit Naruto sous la surprise mais la phrase que Sasuke prononça le surpris encore plus.

 _-Naruto, fais quelque chose pour ça. Suce dit-il._

Naruto devient écarlate et se senta énervé par les propos de Sasuke, il n'était pas une putain, même si il devait lui « obéir » cela ne faisait pas partie d'un rôle d'un domestique.

 _-Hors de question ! Cria-t-il._

 _-Bien dans ce cas fais tes valises tu es viré._

Naruto allait partir, quand il se souvint qu'il n'avait aucun endroit ou aller, et surtout pas d'argent...Il ne voulait pas se rabaisser à faire ça, ça lui rappelait trop de mauvaises choses

mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'est donc à contre cœur qu'il se dirigea vers la virilité de Sasuke.

Sasuke fut surpris du changement d'avis de Naruto mais en fut "Heureux" également.

Naruto fit lentement glissé le pantalon et boxer de Sasuke. Il voulait retarder l'échéance. Son regard se porta sur le membre fièrement dressé de l'Uchiha, Il commença lentement

à entamer un va-et-vient sur la colonne de chair dressé sous des petits soupirs d'extases de l'Uchiha.

Naruto voulait le finir avec sa main sans devoir la mettre en bouche, se que Sasuke remarqua bien vite mais il n'était pas de cet avis.

 _-Naruto je sais ce que tu comptes faire, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. J'ai dit Suce. Le ton était sans appel._

Naruto approcha doucement sa tête du membre du brun, il s'apprêtait à le prendre en bouche quand il fut arrêté par un Sasuke confus.

 _-Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

Naruto ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, mais cet acte lui avait rappelé beaucoup de chose au niveau des jumeaux Sakon et Ukon...

 _-Pour rien. Naruto allait reprendre le « travail » quand il fit une nouvelle fois interrompu par Sasuke._

 _-Arrête. Sasuke se rhabilla. Pourquoi tu pleures usuratonkachi ?_

-...

Sasuke perdait patience.

 _-C'est un ordre pourquoi tu pleures ? Le petit blond se résigna_

 _-C'est...Quand j'étais plus jeune, mes parents sont décédés, et je me fis adopté par un homme nommé Orochimaru, cet Orochimaru était gentil les premiers temps, mais cela changea bien vite_

 _à l'arrivé de ses deux fils jumeaux Sakon et Ukon, ils étaient plus vieux que moi, et s'amusaient à faire des "expériences" sur moi sous les yeux amusés et moqueurs d'Orochimaru._

 _C'est de la que me viennent ces cicatrices sur les joues. Sasuke opigna. Les "expériences" durèrent quelques temps, jusqu'a leurs pubertés, qu'ils atteignirent bien avant moi,et la leur intérêt pour moi_

 _changea, ils ne me torturer plus, mais ils me... Ils me tripotaient...et me faisait d'autre chose du même genre, cela jusqu'à mes 16 ans, ça c'est arrête si puis-je dire le jour ou je me suis enfuit,_

 _c'était hier... Le jour ou je suis arrivé ici, contrairement à d'habitude ils ont essayaient " d'aller plus loin que le tripotage, mais j'ai réussis à m'enfuir et je suis arrivé ici, j'avais de la chance vous recherchiez un domestique, et suite à mon histoire Itachi ma laissit travailler ici ainsi que toi Sasuke et pour ça je vous remercie beaucoup._

A ce moment l Naruto offrit un sourire radieux à Sasuke qui fit battre la chamade à son cœur et ne sachant pourquoi, troublait par l'histoire et le sourire du jeune homme

il se surpris lui même à le prendre dans ses bras.

 _-Euhh..Sasuke ?.._

A peine ces mots prononcés Sasuke poussa Naruto et le congédia.

 _-Va dans ta chambre c'est tout pour aujourd'hui._

Sur ces mots Naruto partit et Sasuke se coucha des pensées plus farfelues et compréhensibles aux yeux de celui-ci.

 _ **Fin ! Bisous. ^3^**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Kishimoto, je les emprunte juste pour des petites histoires de temps à autre.**_

 **Retrouvailles. Chapitre 6.**

 _ **Précédemment :**_

 _ **Euhh..Sasuke ?..**_

 _ **A peine ces mots prononcés Sasuke poussa Naruto et le congédia.**_

 _ **-Va dans ta chambre c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **Sur ces mots Naruto partit et Sasuke se coucha des pensées plus farfelues et compréhensibles aux yeux de celui-ci.**_

 **-8H30 Lycée...1 MOI PLUS ATRD...**

Comme chaque matin depuis maintenant 1 mois, Naruto avait préparé le petit déjeuné pour Sasuke et étaient parti à l'école, depuis ces 1 mois rien ne s'était passer après ce

fameux soir...Juste Sasuke était un peu plus "doux" avec Naruto.

 _-Bien, Naruto nous mangeons à deux ce midi. Dit Sas'ke_

 _-Oh...Euuh d'accord ! Répondis celui-ci avec un sourire, il semblait également que ces derniers temps Sasuke essayait de se rapprocher de Naruto._

Naruto avait prévu comme tout les midis de manger avec Gaara, Kiba et Sakura qui étaient devenu ses meilleur(e)s ami(e)s, mais ses plans avait changé au grand bonheur de celui-ci qui appréciait

de plus en plus Sasuke quand il n'était pas hautain.

C'est donc tout heureux qu'il se dirigea à sa place à côté de Kiba.

 **-12h00**

Les cours étaient passé très trèèèèès lentement aux yeux de nos deux protagonistes.

L'un avait une faim de loup, et l'autre s'ennuyait de ses cours qu'ils connaissaient déjà tous.

C'est donc à grand pas qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la toit du lycée, bento en main préparait par les mimines de Naruto.

 _-Naruto ?_

Naruto releva la tête de son bento.

 _-Oui Sasuke ?_

 _-C'est très bon._

Naruto était choqué, Sasuke avait vraiment changé, même si de temps en temps il redevenait froid et hautain cette autre personnalité lui plaisait également à Naruto.

 _-Merci. Dit-il rougissant._

A ce moment la Sasuke pensa tout bonnement "Mignon". Et il n'était pas le seul à penser ça, car plus loin, deux paires d'yeux, fixait un petit blond au allure d'ange,

des yeux remplit de haine et de désir.

-Trouvé. dit l'un deux un sourire effrayant collé au visage.

 **...16H30 FIN DES COURS...**

Naruto avait dit à Sasuke de ne pas l'attendre, devant faire deux trois courses pour ce soir, Sasuke rentra donc au manoir.

Naruto se dirigea avec hâte vers la supérette au centre ville, il voulu prendre un raccourcit en bifurquant dans une ruelle mais il fut plaqué à un mur brutalement avant d'avoir

pu établir le moindre mouvement.

 **...19H00...**

Sasuke commençait à s'inquiéter bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, cela faisait 2h30 que Naruto avait "disparu", il contacta donc Gaara à contre-coeur.

 _-Allo ? déclara une voix froide._

 _-C'est Sasuke._

 _-Ah. Que veux-tu ?_

 _-Naruto à disparu._

il y eu un long blanc.

 _-J'arrive._

 _-Tu ne connais même pas mon adresse._

 _-T'inquiètes pas pour ça._

Ces sur ses mots qu'il raccrocha.

 _ **Flash back :**_

 _ **Je me retrouva plaqué contre un mur, ne pouvant bougé.**_

 _ **-Bonjour mon ange. Sourit un homme.**_

 _ **Il ne fallut pas deux secondes à Naruto pour les reconnaitres et être pétrifié de peur. Il ne pouvait plus parlé, plus bougé, rien le néant. Sakon et Ukon étaient la devant**_

 _ **lui un sourire sadique et démoniaque sur le visage.**_

 _ **-ça fait longtemps qu'on te cherche mon amour. déclara l'autre.**_

 _ **-aintenant qu'on ta retrouvé, on va pas te lâcher ou ça non, un Ukon ?**_

 _ **-Oh oui Sakon, et on va te punir également car sans toi on se sentait trèèèèès seules. Dit l'autre en lui caressant la joue.**_

 _ **Il vit Ukon se deplcait et la le trou noir, plus rien.**_

 _ **Fin Flash-Back.**_

Gaara arriva vers 19h15, Sasuke ne comprit pas comment il avait plus trouvé son adresse.

 _-Sasuke._

 _-Hn ?_

 _-Pourquoi n'est tu pas rentré avec Naruto ? Bien qu'il paraissait calme, l'agacement était dans sa voix._

Sasuke tica au ton employé.

 _-Des courses._

 _-Je vois, je vais tracer son téléphone. Akio, Appel Hanna et dit lui de chercher le numéro que je vais lui transmettre._

 _-Ok._

Pas une ni deux, Gaara reçu un message 5 minutes plus tard, Naruto avait été localisé.

 _-Je l'ai trouvé il est dans une usine, dans le quartier de Suna._

 _-Bien._

 _-J'y vais._

Sasuke attrapa son téléphone est composa un numéro.

-Karin c'est moi. Appel l'équipe, rendez-vous à l'usine abandonné de Suna tout de suite.

Sasuke devança Gaara et parti avec son chauffeur direction l'usine.

 **-20h00-**

Tous étaient devant l'usine, d'un c^té les hommes de mains de Gaara, de l'autre ceux de Sasuke.

Sans plus de temps, ils défoncèrent la porte qui était étrangement barricadé, se séparant car l'usine était très grande, d'un côté on avait Gaara\Sasuke, Karin\Juugo, Madara\Kakashi

de l'autre, Temari\Kankuro, Kabuto\Haku.

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous ici dans 20 minutes mais il en fallu bien moins pour que Sasuke et Gaara découvre un Naruto en sang, a moitié u, des marques de suçons, de griffures et

d'autre atrocité. Sasuke vit rouge,et se retourna vers les deux bâtards de ce massacre, il le regardait avec un air heureux ce qui fit enragé Sasuke.

-Eh, ne regardez pas notre Naruto. Declara l'un deux

 _-Votre Naruto ? Dit Gaara un regard meurtrier._

 _-Oui le notre, vus nous avez coup au meilleur moment en plus. dit l'autre déçu._

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Sasuke il leur saut dessus, mais au bout de pulque coup fit interrompit par un Gaara furax.

 _-Na te salit pas les mains pour ses ordures occupe toi de Naruto, je m'occupe d'eux._

En entendant les divers bruits dans cette pièce de l'usine, ils s'étaient tous rejoint et vis un jeune homme magnifique couvert de sang, dans les bras du brun et un Gaara

incontrôlable,tabasser deux hommes par terre, Temari intervint.

 _-C'est bon Garra. il ne l'écoutait pas elle déposa donc délicatement sa main sur son bras et répéta, c'est bon Garra, ils ont eu leurs comptes._

Gaara retrouva un semblent de calme et passa un énième coup de téléphone.

 _-Rika, nettoyage Usine randonné de Suna tout de suite._

Sasuke ne pu retenir sa langue plus longtemps

 _-Tu es quoi en faite ?_

 _-L'héritier d'un des plus grands gang Yakusa du Japon._

 _-Ah. fut tous ce qui dot Sasuke aps étonné le oins du monde._

 _-Et toi ? Tenta le rouge._

 _-Rien, j'ai juste de l'influence. Sasuke reporta son visage sur le corps inerte dans ses bras et sentit une boule se former dans son estomac._

Il se dirigea donc très vite au manoir Uchiha.

 _ **Fin ! Bisous. ^3^**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Kishimoto, je les emprunte juste pour des petites histoires de temps à autre.**_

 **7.**

 _ **Précédemment :**_

 _ **-Tu es quoi en faite ?**_

 _ **-L'héritier d'un des plus grands gang Yakusa du Japon.**_

 _ **-Ah. fut tous ce qui dit Sasuke pas étonné le oins du monde.**_

 _ **-Et toi ? Tenta le rouge.**_

 _ **-Rien, j'ai juste de l'influence. Sasuke reporta son visage sur le corps inerte dans ses bras et sentit une boule se former dans son estomac.**_

 **Il se dirigea donc très vite au manoir Uchiha.**

* * *

 **flash back :**

 **Ou est ce que je suis ? Pourquoi suis-je attaché ? Pourquoi ai-je mal à la tête ? Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Naruto.**

 _ **-Oh, regarde Sakon le petit ange est réveillé.**_

 **Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Naruto pour reconnaître, et assimilé les noms, les visages et les voix et surtout cette main extrêmement froide et désagréable qui lui caressait**

 **la joue.**

 **Et la, la panique, tout revint à Naruto comme une bombe, les frères qui l'emmenèrent dans une ruelle, la douleur, le noir.**

 **Il reprit donc ses esprits ou bout de quelques temps.**

 _ **-Qu...Qu'est ce que vous faite ? fut tout ce qu'il arriva à articuler difficilement et faiblement.**_

 _ **-Pardon ?! Tu oses nous demander ce que l'on fait ignoble petit bâtard ? Hurla le dénommé Ukon, ce qu'on fait c'est récupéré notre bien, on t'a cherché partout petit ange**_

 _ **, tu nous a terriblement manqué tu sais. La fin de sa phrase était contradictoire à son début violent.**_

 _ **-Tu nous as tellement manqué, qu'on en est énervé et qu'on doit te donner une petit correction mon ange. renchérit l'un des frères.**_

 **Et sans plus de bavardages, il lui assena une claque magistral, suivit d'autre coup, il y eu des coups de poings , de pieds et d'autres choses que Naruto ne reconnut pas**

 **ce qu'il reconnut c'est la douleur présente partout dans son être.**

 _ **-Bien, Ukon ouvre sa chemise, le torse est intact j'ai l'impression.**_

 **Il empoigna une fine lame, et fit une lacération au niveau du ventre, pas très profonde au point de le tuer,mais profonde au point de la faire souffrir, a un point de s'évanouir sous**

 **la douleur.**

 _ **Fin flash back.**_

Naruto se relève en hurlant, une paires de bras puissant l'emprisonnant aussitôt.

 _-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar Naruto, calme toi._

Un rêve, juste un mauvais rêve ce rassura Naruto, il prit le temps de regarder qu'il l'avait enlacer ainsi, il fut surpris de trouver un Sasuke, peiné, inquiet.

Sasuke était profondément énervé, le visage de Naruto bien que toujours magnifique, était couvert de divers blessures... Il garda Naruto contre lui, ce qui lui avait fait

de la peine à crier comme ça.

 _-Sasuke, que s'est t-il passé ?_

Sasuke soupira un grand coup, pris une grande inspiration, et lui raconta tout de A à Z.

Naruto au bout de son récit fondit en larmes.

 _-Je suis la Naruto, ne t'inquiètes pas, pour toujours je te protégerai de tout. Sasuke le rassurait comme il pouvait bien qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait._

 _-Sasuke, et si ils reviennent, j'i peur. sanglotait-il ce qui déchirait le cœur de Sasuke, son visage impassible avait laisser place à une mine affligé._

 _-Ils ne risque pas de revenir._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Gaara, c'est l'héritier d'un des plus grands gangs Yakusa du Japon, il s'est occupé d'eux._

Les larmes de Naruto se stoppèrent, il était choqué de cette nouvelle.

 _-Je vois._

L'enlèvement et l'état de Naruto, avait fait prendre conscience à Sasuke, à quel point il tenait au jeune homme, plus que de l'amitié, Sasuke n'était pas naïf, bien qu'il

ne ferait pas le premier pas.

De son côté, Naruto ne pouvait oublié les sensations dans son ventre lorsque Sasuke lui avait dit "pour toujours je te protégerai de tout" les papillons étaient bien présent.

Naruto n'avait connu cette sensation qu'un seul fois dans sa vie, lorsqu'il sortait avec son ex, il en était très amoureux, mais il avait du se séparer et Naruto s'était

défait de ses sentiments.

Devait-il dire à Sasuke se qu'il ressent ou le gardait pour lui ? Il ne la savait pas, car si Sasuke remettait son visage froid et hautain en le recalant, il en serrait très

blessé.

Mais comme dit le proverbe, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, il prit son courage à deux main et se lança.

 _-Sas..Sasuke ? dit-il gêné et rougissant._

 _-Hn ? fut tout ce que dit Sasuke surpris par les rougeurs du jeune homme._

 _-Je t'aime._

Déconnecté. Voilà ce qu'était Sasuke en ce moment déconnecté.

Voyant le manque de réaction de Sasuke, Naruto pris ça comme un refus.

 _-Tu n'es pas oblige de répondre à mes sentiments, je suis désolé, oublie tout ça Sasuke s'il te pl__

Il fut coupé par une bouche vorace de ses lèvres.

 _-Comme si je pouvais oublié, baka._

A peine sa phrase finit, il repartir dans un baisé, qui se fit moins innocent, en effet, la langue de Sasuke était venu léché la lèvres inférieur de Naruto demandant une

autorisation silencieuse à l'entré de sa obuche pour une exploration pour le moins approfondit, ce que Naruto accepta.

Leurs langues se battaient dans un ballai enflammé, Sasuke ayant largement le dessus sur s homologue.

Quand les deux se séparèrent à bout de soufle, toujours reliées par un fin filet de bave, la vue qui s'offrit à Sasuke lui fit perdre tout contrôle de lui même.

Naruto était devant lui, les joues rougit, les yeux mi-clos, et la bouche entre ouverte et gonflée de leur précédent échange, ses blessures ne gâchaient en rien la vue exotique qui s'offrait à Sasuke, en rien.

Sans plus réfléchir il se jeta dans le coup de Naruto, mordillant, suçotant et léchant la peau laissant des marques de son passage et de sa possession sur le jeune homme, il l'allongea dans le lit, se mettant au dessus de lui en faisant bien attention à ses blessures.

Naruto gémissait ce qui excité Sasuke qui se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

 _-Naruto ?_

-Mmmm fut la seule réponse à sa question silencieuse, il prit donc soins de baissé le pantalon et le boxer de Naruto en faisant de même de son côté, une fois fait, il déboutonna la chemise du petit ange, en prenant en bouche ses deux bout de chair, l'un dans sa bouche l'autre entre ses doigts.

 _-Aaah Sasuke..._

Il le rendait fou, Sasuke lui affligeait une douce torture, Naruto n'en pouvait plus, son sexe gonflait au maximum.

Sasuke empoigna en leurs deux virilités et entama un délicieux mouvement de vas-et-vient.

 _-Aahh, Sasuke plus vi..vite._

 _-Hn. Sasuke se perdait dans le plaisir également._

Les gestes du brun devenait de plus en plus irréguliers, preuve qu'il était proche, les gémissements plus fort de Naruto également, mais ce qui mettait la puce à l'oreille

fut le liquide pré-séminales qui s'écoulait des deux sexes tendues.

Dans un ultime vas-et-vient, ils se libérèrent tout les deux, sur le torse d'un Naruto tout retourné.

Sasuke se leva et alla chercher des mouchoirs et essaya le ventre de son amant.

il s'allongea à côté de lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

 _-Sasuke ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble maintenant ?_

-Hn. Même si Sasuke n'était pas très démonstratif, il estimait maintenant et définitivement que Naruto était à lui.

Un bruit de porte et une voix qui résonne.

 _-Je suis rentré. cria Itachi._

Les deux tourtereaux se rhabillèrent, une fois prêt Naruto s'apprêta à sortir quand il fut rattrapé par le bras par un beau brun.

 _-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est ensemble que tu n'es plus à mes ordres. Et c'est sur cette phrase remplit de tendresse qui donna un chaste baiser à Naruto et descendit rejoindre son frère en bas_

 _suivit d'un Naruto outré et heureux._

 _-Oh ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé Naruto ?_

En effet Itachi n'était pas au courant de l'histoire.

 _-Bah enfaîte...Et il raconta toute l'histoire, sous les yeux d'un Itachi passablement énervé envers les deux bâtards qui avait fait ça à Naruto surtout que c'était ces mêmesbâtards qui l'avait fait fuir de "chez lui"._

 _-Tss. Ils ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça._

 _-c'est déjà fait. le coupa Sasuke._

 _-Je vois. Au faite Sasuke, demain on est Samedi c'est ça ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Bien, Kakashi et Iruka vont passer à la maison._

Iruka ? Ce Iruka ? Ce demanda Naruto, car il ne connaissait qu'un Iruka, peut être qu'avec un peu de chance ce serait lui.

 **Fin ! Bisous. ^3^**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Kishimoto, je les emprunte juste pour des petites histoires de temps à autre.**_

 **8**

 _ **Précédemment :**_

 _ **-Bien, Kakashi et Iruka vont passer à la maison.**_

 **Iruka ? Ce Iruka ? Ce demanda Naruto, car il ne connaissait qu'un Iruka, peut être qu'avec un peu de chance ce serait lui.**

-Samedi 14h00-

Naruto était anxieux, Kakashi et Iruka n'allaient pas tarder, il espérait vraiment beaucoup au fond de lui que se soit le même Iruka qu'a l'orphelinat.

Toc Toc Toc.

Itachi alla ouvrir, Naruto et Sasuke était dans le salon.

-Bonjour Kakashi, Iruka.

-Oi ! entendis-je d'un ton enjouer.

les pas se rapprochèrent, et la je vis deux visages, celui d'Itachi et un autre, l'un de ses yeux avait une cicatrice qui n'enlevait rien de son charme et des cheveux d'un gris

étonnant puisqu'il ne paraissait pas si vieux.

-Kakashi je te présente Naruto.

-Bonjour. dit Naruto suivit d'une courbette poli.

Naruto n'écoutait plus,une troisième personne était entré, un brun au yeux brun également et une cicatrices lui barrant le nez, Naruto aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille,

c'était Iruka.

Iruka était dans la même position que Naruto, lorsqu'il avait entendu le prénom "Naruto" et qu'il vit des cheveux blond en bataille, deux grandes billes bleues levés les yeux vers lui,

et 3 étranges cicatrices ornant ses joues qu'il n'avait pas avant, il le reconnut lui aussi.

Sans plus de cérémonie les deux s'enlacèrent, sous les yeux perplexe d'un Itachi, et ceux rageur d'un Kakashi et Sasuke.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Naruto.

-Toi aussi. ils se séparèrent.

-Vous vous connaissez ? dit Sasuke d'un ton froid.

-Oui plus que bien même, mais dit moi Naruto qu'est ce que ces blessures ? Il n'y avait pas fait attention en arrivant mais Naruto était couvert de blessures.

-C'est une longue Histoire assis-toi je vais te raconter, et vous aussi vous comprendrez comment on se connaît par la même occasion.

Naruto lui raconta tout, de son adoption jusqu'à hier, sous les yeux furibond d'Iruka.

Et toute jalousie chez Kakashi et Sasuke s'était envolé.

-Tu sais Naruto, je suis passer te chercher comme promis, mais quand je suis venu , ils m'ont dit que tu avais déjà était adopté...

-Je me doute bien.

-Mais que fait-tu chez mes neveux Naruto ? demanda Kakashi curieux.

-Naruto est notre domestique. clarifia Itachi.

Sasuke se retenu de lâcher une "MON domestique" mais se rappela que même si la jalousie et la possessivité d'un Uchiha n'était plus à prouver, son élégance l'était encore plus

et il se retient donc.

-Je vois, mais comment en est-il arrivé la ? demanda Iruka voulant se renseigner sur la vie de son protéger.

-Il était devant la porte, le joue ou il s'est enfuie de chez Orochimaru.

-D'accord, c'est gentil à vous en tous cas de l'accueillir.

Ils continuèrent de parler deux bonne heures, avant que Kakashi et Iurka décident de prendre congé.

Iruka s'arrête devant la prote et enlaça Naruto une dernière fois.

-Encore désolé de ne pas être venu à temps. dit-il peiné.

il monta dans la voiture de Kakashi et partirent.

-Lundi 8h15-

Le week-end s'était déroulé normalement, bien que Sasuke ne lui porté pas plus d'intérêt qu'avant ce qui attrista Naruto.

Ce matin se fut la routine habituelle, petit déjeuné pour Sasuke, se préparait et partir.

arrivée au lycée, Naruto se fit encerclé (ainsi que Sasuke du coup) par Sakura et Kiba.

-Naruto, eh Naruto tu sais pas quoi ? Demanda Sakura en s'accrochant à son bras.

Sasuke la regarda avec un tel regard noir (qu'elle en vit pas) qu'il crut qu'il allait la tuer la tuée su place, heureusement pour elle, elle s'était éloignée avant qu'il intervienne.

-Nan, qu'y a t-il Sakura ?

C'est Kiba qui répondit cette fois.

_Il y a des nouveaux.

-Vraiment, comment 'appellent-ils ? demanda Sasuke surprenant tout le monde, il en fut assez offusqué certes il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais de la à avoir cette réaction.

l'effet de surprise passer, il eu le droit à une réponse.

-Hinata, et Neiji Hyuga. Sasuke en fut surpris, il connaissait les Hyuga, ils étaient des clients réguliers à l'entreprise de son frère.

Mais le plus surpris fit Naruto, il palit même.

Il ne connaissait qu'un seul Neji Hyuga...Et c'était son ex.

-Ah. fut tout ce que repondit Naruto.

-Ça ne va pas Naruto ? demanda Sakura inquiète de son comportement.

-Si si, tout va bien.

Ni une, ni deux, Sasuke l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna à l'abri des regards.

-Qu'y a-t-il Naruto ?

-Rien. Sasuke sentait l'énervement monté, si un Uchiha détestait bien une chose, c'est le mensonge.

-Ne me mens pas Naruto, j'ai horreur du mensonge. Grogna-t-il menaçant.

-Eh bien, Neji Hyuga est mon ex petit copain.

Blanc...Toujours plus blanc.

-Je vois. Et ou est le problème ? Demanda Sasuke sentant en plus de l'énervement le mal de crâne arrivé.

-Euh...Quand je l'ai quitté, pour lui ce n'était toujours pas finit, et il... comment dire Il persistait.

-C'est-a-dire Naruto ? dit-il agacé

-Il a dit que dès qu'il me verrait, je serais de nouveau son petit ami.

Ah ça non ! pensa Sasuke.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent, il allait donc devoir marquait Naruto comme siens, le surplombant de toute sa taille, il descendit le long de son cou.

-Sasu..Sasuke ?!

Il passa sa langue sur le coup bronzé, avant de sucé la peau, jusqu'a laissé une belle marque vilette bien voyante.

-Tu disais ? dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin ?

Naruto ne dit rien, Sasuke partit en le laissant la, il décida donc d'aller en classe lui aussi et comme par chance, l'un des nouveaux élève se trouva dans sa classe, et il fallut

que ce soit Neji.

Quand ce dernier vit Naruto, ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation, ce qui fit rougir Naruto et irrita Sasuke.

 **Fin ! Bisous. ^3^**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Kishimoto, je les emprunte juste pour des petites histoires de temps à autre.**_

 **Rivalité.Chapitre 9.**

 _ **Précédemment :**_

 _ **Naruto ne dit rien, Sasuke partit en le laissant la, il décida donc d'aller en classe lui aussi et comme par chance, l'un des nouveaux élèves se trouva dans sa classe, et il fallut**_

 _ **que ce soit Neji.**_

 _ **Quand ce dernier vit Naruto, ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation, ce qui fit rougir Naruto et irrita Sasuke.**_

 _-1 semaine plus tard-_

Après avoir remarqué Naruto, il tenta tout ce qui était possible et imaginable le long de cette semaine pour récupérer son blond, m'étant à bout de nerf Sasuke et troublé Naruto.

Naruto appréhendait sa venu au lycée, Neji le collait et lui faisait que des avances, même si Sasuke était la, et qu'il avait bien remarqué le suçon, ce qui avait semblé l'énervé d'ailleurs avait noté Naruto.

C'est avec la boule au ventre qu'il entra dans le lycée, à peine quelque mètre que Neji était la, le draguant, Sasuke en avait plus que marre, mais ne disais rien, mais ça n'allait pas tarder à explosé, il en voulait également au blond, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

 _-Sasuke ! tenta Naruto_

mais ce dernier énervé lui répondit froidement.

 _-Ne me parle pas, laisse moi tranquille abruti._ La jalousie lui montait à la tête mais il ne pouvaitintervenir après tout Naruto n'a jamais décrété l'aimer.

Naruto était profondément blessé par ce rejet, un voile de tristesse se mettant devant ses yeux, Neji le remarqua et ne mit pas longtemps à tout relier.

Il partit donc à la suite de Sasuke, autant mettre les choses au clair.

 _-Hé Uchiha. L'interpella le brun._

C'est avec agacement que Sasuke se retourna.

 _-Naruto, il est à moi, donc je te prie de ne pas t'en approché, je compte bien le récupérer, même si il ne m'a jamais vraiment échappé. dit Neji en ricanant._

 _-Fais ce que tu veux Hyuga, après tout qui ne tente rien n'a rien, je ne pense pas avoir à m'inquiéter de quoi que se soit. dit l'Uchiha provoquant._

Même si il faisait l'arrogant, il était très en colère contre le Hyuga, d'où se permettait-il que Naruto était siens ? Peut être avant, mais maintenant Naruto était à lui, _il ne compté pas le laisser partir._

Sans plus d'inepties, il se dirigea vers sa salle de classe, son fan club criant des "Kyaaaaaa" à son entrée, il ne leur prêta même pas attention.

C'est un Naruto triste qui pénétra à son tour dans la classe, sans même un regard de Sasuke, se dernier regardait par la fenêtre.

En s'approchant de sa table, il vit un papier pensant que c'était Kiba il l'ouvrit, et vit une heure et un lieu de rendez-vous qui le concernait. 16h30 derrière le

bâtiment B signé N.

Naruto n'y prêta pas plus attention et décida qu'il s'y rendrait, il alla quand même prévenir Sasuke qu'il serait un peu en retard.

 _-Sasuke ? Dit-il faiblement._

Sasuke le regarda, lu faisant comprendre de poursuivre.

 _-Ce soir je serai un peu en retard, tu peux partir sans moi si me trouve trop long._

 _-Et pourquoi sera tu en retard ?_

 _-Raison personnel._

 _-Hn._

Il retourna à sa place avec une paire d'yeux lui transpercent le dos, le Hyuga ne tarda pas à entré à son tour, mais ne fit rien au grand étonnement des deux protagonistes.

 _ **-16h30 après les cours...**_

Naruto était sur le lieu de rendez-vous, il vit un banc quelque pas plus loin est décida de s'y asseoir, à son plus grand étonnement c'est Neji qui arriva, puis en se rappelant

du "N" en bas de le feuille ça ne lui paraissait plus si étonnant que ça rendez-vous,

 _-Naruto. dit Neji pour le saluer._

 _-Je t'en prie assit toi Neji. Il prit donc place à côté de Naruto._

 _-Naruto, puis-je te parler ?_

 _-Je t'écoute._

 _-Je voudrais qu'on se remette ensemble, je t'aime toujours et ce énormément, je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier._

Naruo était touché par ses propos, mais il ne pouvait pas répondre positivement à Neji.

 _-Je suis désolé Neji mais j'aime quelqu'un d'autre..._

Les traits de Neji se firent plus tendus.

 _-C'est Sasuke hein ?_

Naruto hocha de la tête, un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de Neji.

 _-Je ne te laisserai pas à lui._

Il se saisit de Naruto, colla son corps au siens ne lui laissant aucun échappatoire, et scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser forcé.

 **Fin ! Bisous. ^3^**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Kishimoto, je les emprunte juste pour des petites histoires de temps à autre.**_

 **Révélations.** **Chapitre 10.**

 _ **Précédemment :**_

Naruto hocha de la tête, un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de Neji.

 _-Je ne te laisserai pas à lui._

Il se saisit de Naruto, colla son corps au siens ne lui laissant aucun échappatoire, et scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser forcé.

Cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais Naruto dans la voiture mais que peut-il bien faire ? Prit d'une soudaine pulsion, j'alla chercher Naruto dans le lycée, même si celui ci lui avait dit raison personnel il ne l'avait pas vu quitter l'établissement, chaleureusement pour lui,

il croisa Hinata devant le lycée.

 _-Salut, tu aurais pas vu Naruto ?_

 _-Bo..Bonjour, si j'attend Neji, ils..ils sont ensemble._

Je vis rouge. J'essayai de garder contenance car je suis un Uchiha mais c'était dur, que faisait-il avec mon Naruto celui-la ?!

 _-Et où sont-ils ?_

 _-Derrière le lycée si je souviens bien._

 _-D'accord merci._

Je me dirigea donc derrière le lycée, malgrès ton mon self-contrôle, je ne pu que m'énerver à ce qu'il se déroulait devant moi

Neiji tenait Naruto fermement pour lui forcer un baisé. Ni une ni deux, je me dirigea vers lui et le poussa toute en écartant Naruto.

Il se releva et nous nous regardâmes en chien de faïence pendant de bonne seconde.

-Qu'est tu fous Uchiha ?

Je ne lui répondis même pas, j'attrapai Naruto et reparti vers la voiture, je le mis sans ménagement dedans et dit au chauffeur de démarrer.

...

On ne s'était pas parlé du trajet et je n'osais pas adressé la parole à Sasuke en le voyant le mâchoire serrée et les yeux coléreux.

On arriva vite, trop vite à la résidence, en sortant de la voiture Sasuke ne m'adressa même pas un regard, il entra das la maison

moi sur ses traces.

 _-Sas..Sasuke ?_

 _-Ne me parle pas toi. avait-il dit froidement._

Son ton m'avait fait très mal, bien sûr j'avais l'habitude qu'il soit froid de temps en temps mais la ce n'étais pas pareil,

pas du tout le même ton, celui la était effrayant et déchirant.

Je me rendis trop vite compte qu'il partait vers sa chambre et que notre "relation" était maintenant terminée, je tenta le tout pour le tout, je lui courra après, l'entoura à la taille de mes bras, je ne pu retenir mes larmes.

J'huma son odeur et me lança

 _-Je t'aime Sasuke,je t'aime, je t'aime._

Je lui répétais de façon désespéré, il ne bougeait pas il était tendu, puis d'un coup je ne compris pas vraiment je me retrouva tiré dans sa chambre

 _-Ah bon ? T n'aimes pas le Hyuga ?_

 _-No..Non ! je ne pouvais que bégayais devant ses yeux remplient de colère_

 _-Pourquoi étais-tu avec lui alors ?_

 _-Pour mettre les choses au calir ! Pour lui dire que tu es le seul que j'aime ! Le seul à qu-_

Je fus interrompu par ses lèvres se posant sur les miennes, il me poussa vers le lit et me posa dessus, je me laissa faire je sentis sa langue pénétrait ma bouche bataillant avec la mienne bine qu'il avait le dessus, il rompu le baiser et commença à embrassé la peau, je ne pu retenir un gémissement quand je le sentis me faire un suçon.

-Sas..Sasuke.

ses yeux s'étaient si c'était possible encore plus remplis de désir, il commença à enlever mes vêtements, je n'avais

jamais vu des vêtements disparaître aussi vite.

Une fois nu il prit un de mes tétons en bouche et l'autre entre ses doigts, une litanie de gémissements me fîmes arracher.

-Aah-

il grogna et délaissa mes tétons pour partir vers mon ventre, laissant une traînée de salive et d'autres suçons, il y trouva mon sexe gorgé de sang et donna un petit coup de langue dessus

-Annnh ! Il venait de l'engober.

IL entama un série de vas-et-viens sur mon sexe avec sa bouche qui me laissé pantelant.

puis je sentis quelque chose contre mon anus qui poussait pour forcer le passage, quand il y réussi c'était assez dérangeant il fit quelque vas-et-vient avec ce que je présume sont doigt avant d'en faire entré un deuxième et la se fit un peu plus douloureux.

Mais je n'avais pas encore vu le troisième une fois inséré, un cri de douleur m'échappa, bien que Sasuke me faisait du bien en me suçant, la douleur était quand même la, je le vis se relevait et m'embrassait partout, pour me détendre je pense ce qui fonctionna un peu puisqu'il commença à bougeait à l'intérieur, la douleur fit peu à peu place à du plaisir,

-AAAAAAH !

-Trouvé. dit-il avec un rictus.

N'étant pas ignorant j'avais compris qu'il avait trouvé ma prostate, il continua quelque minute à la marteler puis remplace ses doigt par son sexe.

J'avais l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur la douleur était horrible, il me détendit comme il peut en prenant mon sexe en mains, il me laissa m'habituer à sa présence et commença à donné quelque coup de reins bien placé puisqu'il retrouva vite ma prostate, la douleur était partis et le plaisir était la.

-Aah..Aah..Plu..Plus Sasuke..

-Plus quoi mon amour ?demanda t-il un sourire moqueur au visage.

-Plus..Aah..Plus vite..S'il te plai-

je fus coupé il avait accéléré les mouvements, j ne comprenais plus rien je ne pouvait qu'hurlait son prénom,

-Aah aaah aah SASUKE !

je me deversa entre nous deux, il continua quelque seconde et se déversa en moi, il s'allongea à coté de moi, et me chuchota à l'oreille tellement bas que je ne cru pas bien entendre

-Je t'aime aussi Usuratonkachi.

Je m'endormis comme un bien heureux entre les bras de Sasuke.

 **C'est la fin de la fiction, j'espère que la fin vous plaît je n'avais plus d'idée pour la suite mdrr donc je vous dis au revoir, bisous et merci ! ^3^**


End file.
